


tongue tied

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, M/M, Nerd!Harry, Oneshot, School, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, marcel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't think it's realistic, but it so is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tongue tied

Louis Tomlinson was pretty much a typical, nice, popular high school boy. Captian of the football team, Louis was generally liked by most. 

Harry Styles was pretty much a stereotypical, nice, quiet, high school nerd. Awkwardly tall, and younger than the rest of the seniors due to being too smart for his own good, Harry was generally ignored by most. 

Louis was typical, but a little more than that. He wondered about that tall boy sometimes, wondered about him more than expected by most.  

Harry wasn't typical, and much more than that. He always watched the gorgeous footballer from afar, cherising the few words they exchanged, but silently beating himself up inside because he knows someone like Louis Tomlinson would _never_ like someone like Harry. 

 

 

"Harry, you're being ridiculous." Niall shook his head with a shimmer of a laugh as he poked at a sandwich. "Louis isn't like that!"

Niall wasn't typical, not at all. The blond was the only person who could spend all his time with Harry, and still be popular, still thought of as one of the best footie players on the team. 

Popular and good at football. Two things Harry _knew_ he wasn't. After all, he would need to rid the glasses and more for the first one, and pretty much shorten himself by six inches for the latter. 

"And how would you know?" the younger boy wasn't convinced, and probably never would be unless he thought a little bit higher of himself.

"We've talked, y'know, with footie and things. He's always nice, pretty much to everyone. And what's the worst that could happen?" 

The worst that could happen? Harry's mind filled to the brim with images of rejection, laughter, and his own embarassment. 

As he saw the brunette's eyes widen, Niall laughed. "Ignore that! I promise, it'll be fine. I'm straight, unlike Louis, but take off the glasses, untuck the shirt, take off that stupid sweater, and any guy would be lucky to go out with you Harry,"

Niall said, leaving a sliver of a hopeful smile and a trace of a giggle on Harry's face. 

"Maybe. I might. But are my clothes really that bad?" 

Ignoring the second comment, Niall confirmed, "He'll say yes." 

"Well, fine. I will do it. But if he doesn't, you better watch out, Niall Horan."

 

 

Everything seems longer when you have a lot to think about, Harry realized.

He was acutely aware of his overthinking, but had no way to stop it. He went over his calc formulas, trying to ignore the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he glanced at Louis, finishing the quiz Harry had turned in ages before.

After this class, he would break the rules of high school, and ask _Louis Tomlinson_ to go to prom with him. This was definitley out of his comfort zone, but you are never going to get what you want if you don't ask. 

Oh, Harry wanted this. Badly. 

 

 

"L-Louis?" Harry lightly tapped a tanned shoulder with a shaking finger, and the gorgeous boy turned around. 

"Harry. Hey," Louis' expression was hard to read, but clearly kind rather than not. "What's up?" 

Nerves rushed upon Harry like a blizzard, causing stutters and dramactically shaking fingers. But he shunned the dancing butterflies in his stomach and had to finish what he had started. 

 

"Louis," Harry looked nervously into a pair of endlessly blue eyes. "Louis, will you go to prom with me? I- I understand if it's embarassing to be around someone, well, like me, but I'll dress nicely, if you want. That is, if you say yes to me and-" 

 

"I'd love to go with you Harry Styles, I can see under those glasses. Anyone would be lucky to go with someone like you. "

 

Harry was in stunned excitement as a hand tugged on his glasses, gently pulling them off. The hand then gently untucked his sweater, and pulled it off. He was then pushed against the wall, and taken away by a sly smile that only Louis Tomlinson could create. 

Harry grinned shyly, still in awe of what had just happened. 

"I've been waiting for you to ask."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so, SO much for all the positive feedback! This was a one shot, so no more chapters will be created, but I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
